victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blonde Squad
The Blonde Squad is the 14th episode of Season 3 of Victorious. It was originally scheduled to air on June 23rd, 2012, but was pushed back to air on June 30th, 2012. Plot Tori, Jade, and Cat decide to go to Nozu after a day of filming Beck's new movie called "The Blonde Squad," but don't take off their blonde wigs and their blue contacts because Tori wants to know what it's like to be blonde. At Nozu, Cat meets a cute boy named Evan Smith on her way to the bathroom and they sit down together and chat. The next day, Cat is happier than usual due to her date and gives out free hugs, explaining her day to Tori and Robbie. When Tori asks Cat how Evan reacted to discovering what Cat really looked like, Cat becomes confused and realizes that after talking to him for five hours, she forgets to tell him she is a red-headed, brown-eyed girl. Afterwards, Cat starts to freak out and cries, worrying about Evan's thoughts on her real self. Tori and Robbie constantly tell her that she is beautiful and she is overreacting, and when Cat talks to Robbie about Evan, Robbie gets jealous. During lunch, Jade checks Evan's SplashFace profile, and shows that all of his ex-girlfriend's are blondes, he likes blonde girls, and dislikes people not being theirselves, which only leads to Cat freaking out more. On the night of the premiere of Beck's movie, Jade and Tori expect Cat to be herself, but Cat walks in to meet Evan wearing her blonde wig, which Robbie helped her with, and blue contacts. During the movie, André's grandmother's pet bird (see subplot) lands on Cat's wig, and begins to pull her wig off. Beck pauses the movie, and Tori and Robbie chase Cat out. After they get out, the bird flies off of Cat's wig and Cat begs Robbie to fix her wig, but Tori tells him no and starts telling Cat that Evan will still like her for who she is. Cat finally gives in and Robbie takes Cat into a room to take off her wig, and when Evan comes out, he tells Cat she is beautiful, but he is only into blondes and breaks up with her. This breaks Cat's heart and she seats in the Black Box Theatre and wishes to not be comforted by Tori and wants to be alone. However, Robbie walks in to cheer Cat up with a song he had been working on and performs his song "I Think You're Swell" to Cat. In the end, though, she only responds by saying that maybe she should dye her hair blonde. Subplot Beck directs a play called "The Blonde Squad", which stars three blonde girls. The play also stars André's grandmother's pet bird Larry. When André let's Larry out for air, he flies out into the studio. André tries to catch him using bird seeds, but it doesn't work and he catches Sinjin instead of the bird with the seeds, which leads to Sinjin's addiction to the bird food. In the end, André is seen trying to catch the bird. It is unknown if the bird is caught, though his Slap page indicates that Larry hasn't been caught yet. Trivia *This episode was confirmed through an all day long Twitter session by DanWarp. *Evan Smith is from the school Briarwood, which was also mentioned in the iCarly episode iMight Switch Schools. *It was rumored that the cute guy Cat meets was played by Burkely Duffield. This was disproven through the first promo. *It was confirmed by Victoria and Leon in a live Q&A session online that Robbie sings and plays the guitar in this episode. This is the 4th time he has played his guitar and sang on an episode and the 6th time altogether (including 2 times on TheSlap). *This episode was filmed the week of February 13-17, 2012, along with the iCarly episode iApril Fools. *According to a DanWarp video, Tori, Cat, and Jade had "banana guns" in this episode.Victorious TEST - "Banana Gun" *Ariana Grande said on Twitter that this episode is "really sweet". *This is the second time Jade wears a blonde wig (the first time was in Tori & Jade's Play Date). *This episode is a Charlie's Angels parody. *There was a scene that Dan posted on Youtube where Tori says to Cat, "You're freaking over nothing!" but this was not shown in the actual episode. *This is the fourth episode where Rex does not appear. The first three being Freak the Freak Out part 2, How Trina Got In, and Car, Rain & Fire. *This episode marks the first time (possibly the only time) a female's underwear is shown. *The song when Spencer's assistant Marty quits in the iCarly episode iBalls plays when Tori, Jade, and Cat are in Nozu. *Tori has a picture of young Dan Schneider taped on her locker. *In this episode, Robbie confesses his love for Cat through a song. Cat doesn't get the message. *Andre, Cat, Tori, and Jade all wear a blonde wig at some point in the episode. *'Ending Tagline: '''You're holding your banana backwards! *This is the first time in an episode in which Cat's full name is spoken (by Robbie). *This is the second time it is mentioned that Cat does not like playing pirates with Robbie. *This is the second time Cat is seen with Purples (her giraffe/stuffed animal). *This is the fourth time that Burf appears in, altough, he makes a cameo appearence in the beginning. Goofs *In one scene, Robbie takes Cat to remove her blonde hair. However, later on Andre is wearing the blonde wig, but Robbie never gave it to him. *When she doesn't have the wig on, Cat's hair is normal length and color. In the last episode, her head was completely shaved. It couldn't grown back that fast and extensions couldn't make it look exactly the same. However, this episode probably took place a long time after Crazy Ponnie did. *Tori's first status update on TheSlap.com during the episode said that she was excited about being blonde. Her mood is "light-haired" On the actual website of theslap, her mood is blonde. *The cap to Tori's water bottle keeps moving. (on then off then disappeared, etc.) *Cat says she cries when she gets scared, but she has got scared before on the show and hasn't cried then. *when Tori is looking around the desk during the scene for Beck's short film she is talking with an acent similar to Jade's character but it disapears in her next line. Running Gags *Someone sneezing into Tori's underwear. *People saying Tori's underwear is "big". *Andre chasing after Larry. *Someone telling Tori not to touch something. *Sinjin eating bird food. *Robbie mentioning that he is a "wig master". *Cat being scared, resulting in crying. *Robbie saying "lucky as cheese". *Cat not liking how Robbie plays "Pirates". Quotes '''Tori: '''There has been a burglary! '''Jade:' They might still be here! Cat: 'Bananas! ''(Tori, Jade, and Cat get into fighting poses) '''Tori: You're holding your banana backwards! Jade: But I understand that the banana- (knocks herself out) Tori: You see what blonde girls get? Free stuff! Jade: It's a magical night. Cat: '''I told the chief they shouldn't let idiots on The Blonde Squad. '''Beck: '''Cat! You have the next line! '''Cat: No the bird does. Beck: We put his line later on. Cat: '''Ok, I'll just wait! '''Tori: Ahh!!!! See what blonde hair does for a girl? Jade: '''Ughhhhrrrr. '''Cat: (as the macaw lands on her head) I gotta go freshen up! Evan: '''Wait, don't you want to hit the bathroom first? '''Cat: '''No, you seem way more fun than a bathroom! '''Reese: '''Excuse me, hi. '''Tori: '''Well hi there. '''Reese: '''Can I borrow your soy sauce? '''Tori: '''Ohhh. ''(looks at Jade) ''He wants to borrow our soy sauce. '''Jade: '''Wow? '''Tori: '''What's your name cute thing? '''Reese: '''Reese. '''Tori: '''Well Reese, if you want to hang with us blondes- '''Jade: '''My god... '''Tori: Oh look, it's low sodium. Reese's Dad: What are you, a doctor? Robbie: ''(singing) And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti. '''Cat: '''Will there be meatballs? '''Robbie: '(nodding)' '''There will. '''Beck: '''What does your grandmother say to the bird? '''Tori: '''This is so cool! We're blondes! Woah! Or like princesses? '''Jade: '''Can you be the princess who gets poisoned? ''(Smiles) Robbie: '''Well, if it isn't the Vega girls! '''Trina: '''Gross. '''Tori: '''You're in a good mood. '''Robbie: '''Yup. Cause I've finished the song I've been writing. '''Tori: '''Oh, is it another song about worms? '''Robbie: '''Not this time! '''Trina: '''I hate this guy. '''Cat: ''(While crying) What is this? '''Tori: '''Underwear. '''Cat: '''They're so big! '''Cat: '''I am so upset. '''Jade: '(Looks at Robbie) ''Did you try to play pirates with her? '''Robbie: '''No! '''Cat: '(Refering to Evan) ''If he sees what I really look he's gonna be disappointed and- '''Robbie: '(Throws the bottle of water) ''That does it! Catarina Valentine, I will not sit here anymore and listen to you talk bad about yourself! You're adorable. Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you. '''Cat: '''Thanks, Robbie, that's really sweet, but you don't know how guys think. '''Robbie: '''What? Hah- how could- Good day! ''(Walks away angrily) Beck: '''Thank you for coming to my semester project a funny short film called The Blonde Squad. '''Girls: ''(While clapping) Yay! Alright Beck! We love you Beck! '''Beck: '''Northridge right? '''Girls: '''Uh huh. '''Beck: '''Yeah... '''Cat: '''Hi. '''Evan: '''Cat? '''Cat: '''I guess. '''Evan: '''Is that you? '''Cat: '(Nods) Evan: 'But- '''Cat: '''It was a blonde wig. And the blue eyes were fake. It was for Beck's movie. This is me. '''Evan: '''Well, you're beautiful. '''Cat: '''I am? '''Evan: '''Totally. But I'm into blondes. Later. ''(Walks away) Gallery '''Click here to see the gallery for this episode. Video Gallery Video:Victorious TEST - "Banana Gun" Video:Victorious - On Set Silliness!!!|Behind the scenes of The Blonde Squad Video:Matt Bennett - I Think You're Swell (Victorious) Video:Victorious The Blonde Squad Promo|1st Promo Video:Victorious "The Blonde Squad"|Sneak Peek Video:Robbie Sings "I Think You're Swell"|Robbie Sings "I Think You're Swell" Video:Victorious The Blonde Squad (Part 1)|Part 1 Video:Victorious The Blonde Squad (Part 2)|Part 2 References 14 314 314 314